


I'm still looking up to us

by Rengi



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Felt like there should have been a kiss, in the moment Val said they were destined to meet, so i wrote one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/Rengi
Summary: Slightly confused, hard thinking Juliana looked cute. She had a very serious expression that shouldn’t fit her delicate features, but still did with such excellence, that  Valentina couldn’t help the thought rolling out of her tongue.“You look way too cute trying to understand this.”.Val watched as Juliana was snatched out of her thoughts by the comment, starting to blush quickly, but hiding it with a laughter that Valentina couldn’t help but follow.





	I'm still looking up to us

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.

“We were connected. This was destined to happen. We were destined to meet”. Saying out loud the words that had been swimming around her head since the day before, was what actually made all of that sink in.

It filled Valentina’s eyes with tears because, if she had to think about it, if she had to really think about an explanation for why Juliana walked in on her life in the moment she did, for all the difference she has made, for all the things she has taught Valentina, destiny could easily be a very plausible explanation. 

And if the destiny was responsible for all of it, being together with Juliana was basically an unspoken rule of the universe, something that was suppose to happen with the same naturality as the sun rises in the morning or that the rain falls from the clouds. Being in love with Juliana was like the birds singing in the morning, or like the strong wind during a storm; it was a force of the nature that existed because existing was its natural state of being, and Valentina understood that very well. Now more than never.

She could see the realization hit Juliana too, and it wasn’t a surprise when the girl was in some sort of denial, not quite believing that all the forces of the universe had worked for them to meet the way they did. It was all very comprehensible if you had to ask, Valentina had spent all night and some of the morning still wrapping her head around it, and it had only really sunk in the moment she explained everything to Juliana.

Juliana put the glass in the small table in front of the couch and covered her face with both hands. “That’s crazy”.  

Valentina had to agree. She had being thinking about this since the idea that her father was back and alive had settled down on her mind. Too much coincidence. The reason why she had wanted to see Juliana in the first place was to discuss this exact point.

But if she was going to have a bonus of having Juls sitting on that couch, right next to her, so close that they would touch within every little move, she sure wasn’t going to complain. 

Slightly confused, hard thinking Juliana looked cute. She had a very serious expression that shouldn’t fit her delicate features, but still did with such excellence, that  Valentina couldn’t help the thought rolling out of her tongue. 

“You look way too cute trying to understand this.”. 

Val watched as Juliana was snatched out of her thoughts by the comment, starting to blush quickly, but hiding it with a laughter that Valentina couldn’t help but follow. The heaviness of the whole moment fading as they tried to stop the giggles.

“Stop!” Juliana said putting some distance between them. “This is serious, Val”.

“But I’m being serious too!” Val insisted closing the distance again and holding one of Juliana’s hands with both of hers. “You should see your face.” Juliana shook her head still smiling, but didn’t refuse to meet Valentina’s eyes. 

Valentina knew what she was doing. This little banter was like extending a bridge and waiting for Juliana to cross it and meet her on the other side, it had the purpose of making Juliana smile and sooth a heavy moment, but it also had all the intention of making sure Juliana understood that Val wanted nothing more than being together, and kiss, and touch her and be close, and Valentina also knew Juls was smart enough to read everything she was trying to say.

“What about my face?”. Juliana moved even closer, making their knees touch and leaving their lips within kissing distance, just to provoke Valentina.

Val had to closer her eyes and bit her lips to contain herself. It was almost embarrassing how Juliana could use this same move, the same  _ getting close and speaking in whispers  _ strategy and it would work every time, because every single time it would leave Valentina wishing to just forget where they were and kiss Juliana with all the want she has been holding off for too long.

But Val would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying this new place they have found themselves into. Because it was clear that they wanted to be together again, it was clear that Valentina had wanted to kiss Juliana since the moment they hugged for the first time in this new apartment Juls was living in; and it was clear that Juliana had wanted to rescue the romantic relationship with Valentina in the moment they saw each other after the kidnapping.

Still, the insecurities talked louder, and it was not easy to be so sure that, despite all the craving they had for the other, this was actually the right time for both of them. So the teasing was like testing the waters, and the more Valentina noticed it was very welcomed, more confident she got, because only a few things in this world were more precious to witness than a flustered Juliana and she enjoyed seeing it every time.

The only downside was that Juliana knew how to leave Valentina in the same state, and to be honest, Val had never been good in control her emotions, she usually acts on what she’s feeling before stopping to think what even that feeling means. So stop herself from kissing Juliana right there and then was a hard task. Especially when images of her half on top of Juliana, as they kissed on the couch kept flashing before her eyes.

“Your face…” Valentina started as she used one of her hands to hold Juliana’s neck, shortening the space that still existed, slowly. “... Is the most beautiful one I had ever had the pleasure to do this”. She closed the distance, but instead of kissing Juliana’s lips, she kissed her cheek.

She immediately got up and moved to the kitchen for a glass of water, needing an excuse to have some distance  between them or her resolve to keep this banter with Juliana would dissolve quicker than she would like to admit.

She didn’t pay too much attention in what state Juliana was left in the couch. Her own heart pounding too hard on her chest for Valentina concentrate on anything else other than putting one step in from of the other.

Maybe she should have stopped and looked back for a second. If she had done that, she would be able to see Juliana completely frozen in place, as her brain processed all the emotions she was currently feeling at the same time. I took her 2.3 seconds to understand that it all could fit somewhere among shock, desire and disbelief, and that not kiss Valentina Carvajal in the next 10 seconds was not an option right now.

Val was putting the glass on the sink when Juliana walked into the kitchen. She didn’t noticed Juls until the girl had touched her hand to have her attention. As soon as Valentina turned, she could see the brown eyes full of a mix of lust and love that made Valentina’s heartbeat go up to scary levels. 

Without saying anything, because it wasn’t necessary anymore, Juliana held Valentina’s face between her hands. In the same way Valentina had done so many times before and with such delicacy that it almost hurt. 

Val braced herself against the counter and closed her eyes. she could feel Juliana closing the distance so, so slowly as if she was bracing herself for the impact too. It was like that game they had played on Guillie’s birthday party, and, by feeling the energy flowing between them, Val could predict the moment their lips would meet. It still was much more than she was prepared for, her knees buckled and she had to put her hands on Juliana’s shoulders, luckily, Juliana knew her well enough to hold her around the waist, keeping them both up as she moved to press Valentina against the sink.

The kiss tasted like an  _ I’m sorry _ , mixed with multiples  _ I love you’s _ and  _ I wanna be with you forever.  _ Valentina could listen to them everytime Juliana moved her own lips to suck on Val’s lower one, and when when she felt Juliana’s tongue inside her mouth, it was impossible to stop the moan that left her mouth, especially when Juliana’s response  was to press herself even more against her.

The kiss ended too fast. But the way they both were smiling and out of breath, let Valentina know they were finally in the same page again.

“C’mon, there’s something I still need to tell you”. Juliana said as she offered her hand to Val while she walked back to the couch. Valentina has never been happier to follow.


End file.
